warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can roleplay as a rogue cat. Be sure to sign you post with the four ~'s! In The Alleys of Twoleg Place... I sighed. "there is no medicinal cure for grief." I meowed.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 22:43, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Leaf nodded. Eurydice laid down in her den. Something flashed in the corner of her eye. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' Whiskers padded over. "Can I help at all?" he asked. I grabbed a pile of cobwebs nearby. "If there's any bleeding, stop it with these cobwebs." I instructed. He padded towards another cat, and i returned to my healing.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 22:57, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Eurydice padded out of her den. She looked around the alley. A almost transparent figure stood in the distance.... ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:59, June 9, 2012 (UTC) A vision flashed through the she-cats mind. The color red filled her eyes and she saw a young tom dead, lying in a pool of his own blood. She ran back to camp, scared for her life.... That night..... The camp was perfectly silent, no one was awake, all except for one cat. Achilles quietly dashed out of camp, his self-inflicted wounds left a trail of blood. He climbed to the top of the highest twoleg building he could find. He began to pray "I know I have done wrong, more than I like to admit, more than anyone knows. But I'm sorry, so please accept me, so I can see my love again." He closed his eyes, and jumped off of the building, a leap that no cat could survive from. The sound of bones breaking echoed through the night, and Achilles lay dead on the concrete..... ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 12:58, June 11, 2012 (UTC) (Snap) I woke to a crunching sound. My fur bristled and I noticed Eurydice and Achilles were both out of the den. I padded Leaf. "They are gone," I hissed. Prickl ar 22:03, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Eurydice ran back to camp. "I-I saw a vision! Someone has died!" she shouted. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:05, June 11, 2012 (UTC) I pricked my ears. "Could it be Achilles? He isn't here!" I mewed fearfully. Prickl ar 22:29, June 11, 2012 (UTC) "I don't know!" she exclaimed. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:29, June 11, 2012 (UTC) "Well we better find him!" I replied. I gave the others a quick look. "Should we follow his scent?" I asked. Prickl ar 22:50, June 11, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. "Sounds good." (Eurydice) ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:51, June 11, 2012 (UTC) I scented his scent leading out of the den and turning one way. "I think he went that way," I mewed, pointing with my tail. Prickl ar 22:57, June 11, 2012 (UTC) I nodded and followed his scent. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:59, June 11, 2012 (UTC) "He went up this building!" I called. Suddenly the sour smell of death hit my nose... Prickl ar 23:21, June 11, 2012 (UTC) "And then he went down...." whispered Eurydice as she saw Achilles' dead body in a pool of blood....♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:23, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Puffball made his large furry body puffier when he saw Achilles' body. "Blood!" ❄Moss❄ 00:25, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Eurydice jumped into the air, startled. "Who are you?" she asked. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 00:30, June 12, 2012 (UTC) (Puffball has a really deep voice, plus he's sorta old. His twoleg was like, eight when she adopted him. I guess she died from Lung Cancer at age twenty. Totally random, yes. :/) "The name's Puffball. Yes, it sounds weird, but my twoleg was young when she named me. She's been gone now for at least a moon now. I just have a feeling she's not coming back, so I left. Now I'm sitting here, looking at a cat's dead body." Puffball made a disgusted face. "Blood. Eww." ❄Moss❄ 00:50, June 12, 2012 (UTC) (O.K) "Hey, he's my friend, have some respect!" I hissed. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 00:53, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Puffball laid his ears back. "Okay, okay. Jeez." Puffball narrowed his eyes. "How did he die?" ~Moss "He fell," I said. "A suicide." ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 16:28, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Puffball examined Achilles' body. "No offense, but suicide is foolish and stupid. He probably wasn't thinking about what would happen to him. He only caused pain for others." Puffball grunted as he pulled Achilles' body onto his back. "Where's your camp? I'll help you bring him back." ~Moss I let out a small growl. A dark, gray tabby tomcat padded out from the shadows. "What's the problem?" he asked. "Maybe I could help?" ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 17:15, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Puffball rolled his eyes. "Fine, you carry him. This old tomcat's trying to be helpful here. But don't be complaining to me when it gets too heavy." Puffball turned toward the dark gray tabby cat that had just appeared. "Who are you?" he asked. (By the way, all of Puffball's identity is on the coller, so he has no tags or anything. Also, it's drawn in perminant marker in little kid writing, so he refuses to take it off. ^^) ~Moss (K) "That isn't important," said the tomcat as he lifted up Achilles with ease. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 17:39, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Puffball snorted and followed the two cats down the alley. "Youngsters these days..." he muttered. ~Moss We padded into camp and the tom set Achilles' corpse down. It was funny. the tom looked almost exactly like our dead friend. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 17:45, June 12, 2012 (UTC) (isis) I woke to the smell of blood. I had only just drifted off to sleep after spending most of the night healing th einjured, but now I awoke to more blood and death. Fearing that one of my patients hadn't been healed properly and had died in the night, I raced out of my den to find Achilles dead. "What happened?" I gasped.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 19:56, June 12, 2012 (UTC) "Suicide," I said. "He jumped off a building." ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 19:57, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Flood blinked. "Why?" she asked.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:59, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I shurggged my shoulders. "I dunno," I said. The tomcat who helped us just sat there, is eyes closed. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 20:01, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hydra tilited her had. (Making a new cat) "Something was probably fourcing him..." she muttered.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:04, June 12, 2012 (UTC) (Just so you know, he wanted to see Persephone again, but his plan didn't work) "What do you mean?" I asked. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 20:06, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hydra sat down and neatly curled her tail around her paws. "Let's see....Love, Stress, Cat pushing him, or he wanted to." meowed Hydra. Winterwillow noticed a ban of rogues. Her clan wasn't with her anymore, so she had to avoid...SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:09, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I turned as I noticed the strange tom, just standing there. I stared at him for awhile, then turned back to Achillies' body. "Why would he commit suicide?" I wondered out loud, sadly.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 20:12, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Category:FanClan Category:Fanfiction "Well, I have heard him talk about how much he wanted to see Persephone again," said Milkweed. "Help! Help!" screamed a tomcat as he ran into camp. "This cat! He jumped off a roof in the middle of the night!" ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 20:16, June 12, 2012 (UTC)